The subject invention relates to a new system, a visible multiple codes system. The current binary code system has been used since the dawn of computers and has had great uses. However, it does have limited capacity and drawbacks. It would be desirable to have a new system that can improve upon the current system in these respects, and can offer more capacity and capability in terms of better function and performance.